Voldy You're GOIN DOWN!
by artfan
Summary: The countries have all decided to help out England in his quest to get rid of Voldemort... too bed the kids at Hogwarts don't trust them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter… even though I wish on a star every night that it would be so.**

**I read a bunch of Hetalia/Harry Potter fics and I really want to write one… after all… if you want something done the way you would like it to, do it yourself **

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Foreigners<p>

Harry Potter had heard of these foreign wizards coming to Hogwarts, and like the rest of the school was very suspicious of them. They were in a middle of a war here and these kids just _show up_! It wasn't even the beginning of a new school year! Not to mention the fact that they were skipping into **Harry's year**. Of course the teachers were also skeptical with only Dumbledore himself seeming to know anything.

Currently all of Hogwarts was sitting at their assigned table, waiting for these newbies to be sorted into their appropriate houses. Everyone gossiped and already decided among themselves no to trust these guys. After all, you **couldn't** trust anyone these days… not even your friends.

"Alfred F. Jones!"

"Yo! The hero has arrived!" a wheat blonde with cerulean eyes exclaimed happily. Harry noted the annoying cowlick that defied gravity as it bounced in rhythm with the boy's movement. All of the foreigners groaned at the boy's outburst.

"Hmm… strong willed, determined, cheerful, but do I detect a dark side? Slytherin would be quite happy to have you," the sorting hat mused. This seemed to catch the attention of the rest of the students but their curiosity was quickly squashed when Alfred whipped out a gun.

"Excuse me? Are you going to send the _hero_ to _Slytherin_?" Alfred hissed. His finger pulled at the trigger but not enough for the bullet to fly out and impale the poor hat.

"ALFRED! IF YOU BLOODY KILL THE SORTING HAT NONE OF THE REST OF US WILL BE SORTED! AND PUT THAT GUN AWAY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO GUNS!" a small blonde with humongous eyebrows screeched. His British accent was recognized by many of the students and almost seemed of a comfort to them. In fact, they already felt themselves beginning to trust this boy more then the others.

"Aww… Artie… do you know how weak I feel without my trusty gun by my side? This little baby was how I won many of my wars you know… why this one time in-" the American continued in a southern drawl. Harry did a double take… he could have sworn that the boy's accent was a New York accent just earlier.

"SHUT UP AND ACCEPT YOUR HOUSE YOU GIT!" 'Artie' screamed in response. The American simply laughed and tucked his gun back into his cowboy boots. Harry observed the reaction of the other new students only to find them calmly accepting the entire conversation… like they'd heard it a million times, while the Hogwarts students stared in shock and surprise. The fact that this 'Jones' kid had a gun unnerved them but the whole yelling match between the British boy and the American made them feel disgusted. This was the Sorting! It was almost sacred in Hogwarts and this American had already messed it up along with his British friend.

"Uh heh… GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat squeaked as the wave of terror slowly left it. The boy grinned and bounced of the seat. He whipped the hat off and threw it at the next kid in line, and albino, while making his way to the Gryffindor table. All of the students slid away from him as he neared (not that he noticed).

"Hi there I'm Alfred F. Jones, the hero!" Alfred shouted happily as he plopped himself down next to Harry Potter himself.

"You idiot, Harry's the hero not you!" a random Gryffindor kid yelled. Alfred stared at the kid who had shouted at him. The boy had flaming red hair that stood out from the rest of his classmates except for some twins farther down the table and a young girl on the other side. America felt a grin spread on his face,

"HAHA! I'm America kiddo! Of course I'm the hero!" Alfred proclaimed while leaping on the table in a pose.

"AWESOME GILBIRT POSE!" an obnoxious voice with a German accent shouted as its owner clambered onto the Slytherin table, much to the horror of the Slytherins. The albino struck a rather awkward pose that caused the taller German boy with blonde hair to begin yelling profanities in German at him.

"YO GIRLBIRT, THAT'S SUCH A GIRLY POSE!" Alfred cried happily as he laughed his obnoxious hero laugh.

"WELL EXCUSE THE AWESOME ME FOR BEING AWESOME! AND IT'S NOT GIRLY!" Gilbirt yelled across the room. As the two continued to fight the sorting continued.

"Arthur Kirkland!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Yes! I'm with the smart people and away from that idiot!" Arthur murmured as he sat down. Unlike for the rest of the newbies the students didn't create a wide circle around Arthur… they simply ignored him.

"Francis Bonnefoy!"

"Slytherin!"

"Ah, oui! That house needs some love," Francis grinned as he whipped a rose from _somewhere_ and blew a kiss at some of the girls. Despite their resolve they swooned and stared at the Frenchman with hazy eyes.

"Ivan Braginsky!"

"Da?"

"Uh… SLYTHERIN!" the hat squealed as a pipe that came out of nowhere flew towards it.

"Da I like Slytherin," the violet eyed nation grinned creepily.

"Pfft… Gryffindor is way more awesome!" Alfred stated loudly. His and Gilbirt's argument had been cut short when Ludwig had dragged his brother off the table and immediately began scolding him. Ivan's grin grew wider.

"What did you say _comrade_?" Ivan asked, his voice darkening. Alfred ignored the obvious threat and continued to look down at the other. The entire population of the room except for Alfred and Feliks (he was put into Hufflepuff after Ivan) shivered involuntarily.

"I said that Gryffindor could kick your Slytherin asses any day!" Alfred cried triumphantly. Ivan began trembling and slowly brought out his pipe,

"You would do best to shut your mouth now, _Jones_. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol," Ivan breathed as he slowly made his way towards the American. Yes, he had promised Arthur not to blow their cover but this American was starting to really get on his nerves. Everyone was quiet and staring at the two, even the nations who never truly got to see the two's confrontations during the cold war for themselves were curiously observing.

"Oh blah, blah, blah… you always go on and on with that kolkolkolkolkolkol of yours. Seriously, I admit that it's creepy but it's also very annoying," Alfred stated calmly as he eyed one of the raisin bread slices.

"You know, I remember when you used to call me Alfie and I used to call you Vanya…" the American trailed off in a wave of nostalgia. Ivan suddenly glowered and lunged at the American, pipe in hand. Alfred grinned and quickly leaped out of his seat as 'Vanya's' pipe landed right where he was before with a resounding CRACK! All the Gryffindors screamed and tried to get out of the way of the angry Slytherin.

"Oh are we starting another Cold War, dear _Vanya_?" Alfred taunted as he dodged Ivan's pipe with ease; he had long since grown used to dodging it.

"Cold war?" Hermione mumbled under her breath. She had learned about it in muggle school and knew that it was mainly between the United States of America and Russia (which was where these two students were from), but these two certainly didn't _start_ it.

"DON'T CALL ME VANYA CAPITALIST PIG!" Ivan screamed as he finally landed a blow on the American's arm. Everyone gasped at the cracking sound as Alfred cried out in pain. "It's seems someone has gotten a bit slow, da?" Ivan asked cruelly. Alfred growled and whipped out his gun with his other hand.

"I'll show you slow, communist bastard!" Alfred yelled as he aimed his gun and fired… right into Ivan's pipe arm.

"ALFRED!"

"IVAN!"

Two voices suddenly brought the two out of their world of red and they stared at the figures of Arthur and Katyusha running towards them. Alfred stared at the rest of the Hogwarts student body (and the teachers for that matter) and his face flushed a deep crimson in embarrassment.

Arthur quickly grabbed Alfred and, after Matthew came to help him, he dragged the American to the nurses along with Katyusha and Ivan. The other countries tried desperately to distract the students from that particular incident and tried telling them that that was a normal occurrence between the two. Luckily they succeeded a bit on blaming their fight on a special rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, but unfortunately, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not convinced.

"Did you see how that Braginsky guy **broke** the chair with one swing? Those two really are dangerous and if _they_ are… who's to say that the others aren't just as dangerous?" Ron exclaimed. Harry nodded in agreement. He really wasn't sure that he liked these kids.

"Guys… those two mentioned something about the cold war… that's really odd considering how it's over now, but… just the way they… acted… it was very strange!" Hermione inputted. Harry and Ron glanced at her. Harry had heard of the war but with barely any proper tutelage he didn't know a lot, and Ron knew even less!

"Never mind… it was just a thought," Hermione corrected herself. The boys shrugged and began to discuss these strangers again. Hermione sighed… she herself was rather interested in these newcomers. She watched as a tall and intimidating Slytherin from Sweden trailed a nervous but cheerful Hufflepuff from Finland. Another tan and muscular Spanish Hufflepuff laughed as he was hit in the head by an Italian Hufflepuff. At the Slytherin table, a German man was being harassed by a crying Hufflepuff that looked exactly like the other one but his curl was placed differently. Also, a very pretty girl was being hit on by Crabbe only to be silenced by a knife to his throat. A poor brown haired Hufflepuff was comforting a tinier boy who was crying along with another girl who had... a big chest. A cheerful girl with red ribbins in her hair laughed at the ranting of a young looking blonde with the same huge eyebrows as the Arthur kid. One Ravenclaw had a cat perched on his shoulder as he slept, trying to ignore a Gryffindor with a suspicious looking mask. At the Ravenclaw table an Austrian was being harassed by a Hungarian Gryffindor and that Prussian guy from Slytherin.

_Those three are so odd... in fact, they're all odd…_ Hermione thought to herself. But what really interested Hermione was how coincidental that all these people from different nations seemed so _familiar_ with each other. Her thoughts were put on halt as Dumbledore clicked his glass for attention.

"Students at Hogwarts…"

* * *

><p>"YOU IDIOT, YOU NEARLY BLEW OUR COVER! I HEARD HERMIONE TALKING ABOUT HOW WEIRD IT WAS THAT IVAN AND YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT THE COLD WAR! AT LEAST IVAN <em>TRIED<em> TO NOT FIGHT YOU BUT YOU KEPT EGGING HIM ON! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ALFRED?" Arthur screamed at the American. Alfred held his head as his headache worsened, and Arthur's screaming did NOT help.

"Arthur! I'm sorry okay… I just… get into this sort of trance around Ivan… it's not MY fault," Alfred tried to reason. Arthur wasn't hearing any of it though and walked away to find the nurse. On the next bed Ivan was groaning in pain… even though their wounds healed quicker then normal humans they still felt the pain of it fixing itself.

Eventually, after the nurse looked over the two in utter amazement they were let out of the hospital wing early. Arthur continued to nag Alfred and Katyusha hovered over Ivan worriedly, letting tears roll down her eyes.

"Don't worry Arthur! I already have the story memorized alright? Ivan and I have this rivalry that went back to when we were kids that was based off of our nationalities… and we both were fixed up by that nurse lady!" Alfred recited cheerfully.

"Madame Pomfrey," Arthur corrected. He sighed as he glanced at his class schedule. While they were in the Hospital wing they were all allowed to change into their robes, and were given their schedules.

"Alfred… you have Defense Against the Dark Arts first," Arthur stated as his former charge leaped in the air from happiness. Ivan glared at Alfred until Katyusha distracted him with his own schedule.

"I have… Defense Against the Dark Arts as well, da?" Ivan muttered darkly. As soon as Katyusha and Arthur were on their way to their own Potions and Biology classes Ivan slammed Alfred against the wall.

"OW! Dude, my arm still is sore!" Alfred complained. Ivan bit his lip from shouting in Russian at the obnoxious teenager.

"Listen here Alfred, we are here to help rid Arthur of the Dark Lord do you understand? If our identities are discovered they can control us and if they control us what do you think will happen?" Ivan hissed into the American's ear.

"My people," Alfred began in sudden realization. Ivan nodded.

"Yes exactly, that's also why we must protect Arthur at all cost while we are in his country, da?" Ivan asked releasing America. Alfred grumbled a muffled yes and pushed himself up.

"Oh and Ivan?" Alfred stated as he pulled the massive nation closer.

WHAM! Alfred sent the Russian flying with a punch to his jaw.

"That's for slamming me into the wall, now let's get to class," Alfred muttered. He hurried away and the Russian could only laugh in amusement. Alfred was a special person for him. He was the only one who wasn't afraid of him (besides Poland), and he always treated him like an enemy. Well that was kind of annoying, but in the boy's own strange way he was admitting that Ivan was just as good as him.

"He will always be my rival, no one else is allowed to be," Ivan mused as he skipped after the American.

* * *

><p>"His mood swings are peculiar are they not?" a voice wondered. Suddenly a transparent figure floated forwards and into the light.<p>

"Nearly Headless Nick, keep your filthy Gryffindors away from my Slytherins!" another voice joined the first. The other ghost shook his head and floated away.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter one… MAN THAT WAS AW<strong>**ESOME! I'm sorry that I'm focusing mostly on Alfred but… well I'm biased and there are plenty of fics better then mine that focus on others as well. Anyway… I must admit that I got the gun idea from this deviation about this exact thing. It was seriously awesome but I will admit that my mind had thought of it once much earlier then the time I saw the drawing. **

**Next Chapter Lead In: New Challenge for our Nations= BOGGARTS GALOR! Will the Hogwarts students find these war-related fears suspicious or no? Well maybe only Hermione would. Oh well! See you next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia **

**Now I know that this is an often used scenario but I want to move it along by the discovery of the nations' secret identity. Of course Dumbledore knows since he's met Arthur many times. If you hate it… please don't tell me. Just move on and read a much better fic then this one… I will warn you that this is mainly focused on Alfred but I'll try to concentrate on others as much as I can okay?**

**I hope I kept everyone in character… that's really hard considering how I'm not that knowledgeable on the HP character's traits… if it's out of character please tell me and I'll change it, like that one anonymous reviewer who told me about Hermione's speech difference. I changed and I hope that that person was satisfied **

**Warning #2: I haven't read the series in a long while and since I'm too lazy to read it, the events are randomized and out of order **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

As soon as America and Russia entered the classroom everyone fell silent. They were all replaying in their minds what happened earlier and were praying to god that that didn't happen again. Even Snape was eyeing these new students warily.

Today was a combined class for Gryffindor and Slytherin (duh) so the tension in the room was already high, but with the addition of these two the tension flew off the chart! Alfred flashed his winning smile and headed towards the Gryffindor's side while Russia let his trademark 'creepy' grin slide onto his face and headed towards the Slytherin side.

Alfred looked around to try and spot another fellow nation in the midst of these strangers. He really didn't want to deal with the murderous glares he received from these surprisingly hostile students. He grinned when he spotted a sighing Matthew gazing out the window as he was ignored by everyone else. He quickly sauntered over to his twin brother happily.

"Hey Mattie, do ya mind if I sit 'ere?" Alfred asked happily. The Canadian jumped a bit at the loud question from his twin. He glared up at the grinning nation, but eventually gave up the staring contest and waved his brother over to the desk next to him. Alfred smiled as his brother, but after having no response from his sulking bro he returned his gaze to Snape.

Canada sighed and risked a look at his sibling who sat next to him. In some small part of his heart he was grateful that his twin had remembered him and chosen to sit next to him instead of Elizaveta, Vash, Lili, or Im Yong Soo. Truth be told, the North American twins were more familiar with each other then believed. Living alone on a big continent with only each other and Cuba did that to a person. Actually, Alfred usually took the spotlight to ease the pressure away from his shyer brother. Alfred never wanted his twin to be corrupted by the complex relations of Europe and Asia so he would protect him at all costs.

"Alfred, if you would please PAY ATTENTION!" a miffed Professor Snape snapped at an oblivious Alfred. The boy jumped at the sudden volume of the other's voice but soon settled with a smile on his face.

"Well excuse me if this class is so boring," Alfred teased gleefully. He always loved to taunt his elders; it was a habit that refused to be kicked. This Professor though, was in no mood to deal with this child's antics.

Harry could already feel his blood boiling! This boy was going to cost his house points, points that the other Gryffindors had already worked so hard to gain! Next to him Ron seethed but was distracted by Hermione as she whispered something in his ear.

Across the room all of the Slytherins snickered, knowing what was to come. Russia stared, puzzled but finally decided to join in. Next to him, Belarus laughed loudly with her brother, ignoring the scared look he was giving her.

"12 points from Gryffindor due to Jone's outburst, and detention after school," Snape stated coolly. Alfred pouted and sat lower in his seat as he tried to ignore the glares he received from his fellow house members, Elizaveta's glare the most intimidating and Vash's gun looking like an open threat. The man retreated back to the front of the classroom, his cape flowing behind in a mesmerizing flow, and turned the students' attention to a familiar wardrobe.

"Today we shall be re-experiencing the powers of the Boggart for these… new comers. Students who already experienced this may watch," Snape instructed with a notable trace of amusement in his voice (he was trying to picture what scared these new children). The nations all looked at each other and finally Ivan and Alfred were the first to step towards the wardrobe. Behind them, Canada, Hungary, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Canada, South Korea, Germany, Prussia, Belarus, Sweden, and France gathered.

All the Hogwarts kids chuckled and whispered among themselves. They were happy for the entertainment and could hardly wait for the children's fears to be revealed, if only to exploit them.

"Now listen, once you experience a bit of the terror you should call out the spell Riddikulus while thinking of the something you find amusing alright? Also… this Boggart is a bit different than others. It shows you what you fear most, and what makes you grieve most as well so be prepared for either one. Good, Braginsky you're first," Snape snapped.

Russia quickly pushed Alfred aside and faced the wardrobe with a determined expression. Suddenly, Snape flicked his wand and the cupboard doors swung open. The nations stared curiously at the seemingly empty space before suddenly a rather tall man who looked a bit Asian with a dress-like piece of clothing going all the way to his ankles and a collar that left little neck skin visible stepped out. There were worn out boots on his feet and he also wore a silver vest over the "dress". He also had a bow and arrow strapped across his back and a curved sword hanging from his belt. He smiled greedily as he set his eyes on Russia and began to stalk forward.

To everyone's surprise Russia whimpered and curled into a ball. They had been expecting (in terms of the nations) many "kols" and a sudden violent move but certainly not for this ice cold nation to suddenly break down and cry! Some of the Hogwarts students laughed at Ivan's reaction which caused all of the nations to glare at them in return.

Suddenly, a knife sailed through the air and landed right next to the head of Ron Weasley. He immediately stopped laughing (along with everyone else) and stared with wide eyes at the knife and the crazed blonde woman who had thrown it.

"Don't you DARE MOCK BIG BROTHER!" she screamed and was about to launch herself at the students when America suddenly grabbed her around the waist and kept her in place.

"Not now Natalia!" America hissed. He had already caused enough trouble for his fellow nations; he didn't need another nation ending up in detention with him (especially not Belarus). Belarus struggled and was about to bite the American when a sudden cry of despair escaped the lips of her beloved brother. Immediately she shoved Alfred away and raced towards her crying sibling. She hugged him and stroked his hair like she had seen Katyusha doing all those years ago. Luckily it seemed to calm the Russian who was still crying profusely.

"Stop this professor! Can't you see that he's scared?" Lichtenstein cried. Snape merely shrugged and watched the unfolding events.

Suddenly, the Boggart seemed to notice Belarus and turned into… Russia. He walked up to the girl and let one hand caress her cheek and another brushed her hair back. Immediately, Natalia began blushing and (forgetting the man in her arms) she reached over and kissed the Boggart.

"NO! I don't love you Natalia! I never will… I love… I love… I love another! Not you, I hate you! You're not my sister, get away!" the Boggart Ivan screamed as it shoved the girl away. Natalia was beginning to feel tears when a sudden tug on her dress drew her attention away from the Boggart Ivan. Behind her with tears still flowing was a weakly smiling Ivan. Natalia felt her heart suddenly soften at her brother's gesture and let the anger she felt from this pathetic excuse for a lesson fuel her drive forward as she nearly knifed the Boggart Ivan. The Boggart leaped out of the way and was about to transform into a mutilated Ukraine when Belarus raised her wand (12 inch Blackthorn with dragon heartstring) and shouted, "RIDDIKULUS!"

Suddenly, it was her brother, but with a big dress on and heels. There was a flush on his face and tears in his eyes making Belarus feel very warm.

"Big brother…" she muttered as she slowly made her way forward. Suddenly, the Boggart was back in the cupboard in a flash with the door locked. Natalia growled at the interruption but eventually ignored it in favor of shoving the American away from her brother and comforting him herself.

"It's okay Vanya… I'm here… I'll always be here for you. You'll never be alone again," Natalia whispered words of promise into her brother's soft pale blonde hair.

The Hogwarts students were surprised to say the least at the Russian's fear who (to them) was just a normal man in old-fashioned attire. After a few minutes of thought they simply shrugged eventually and accepted the fact that these guys were very weird… even for wizards.

Alfred moved forward to take Belarus's spot only to be stopped by France who strode towards the cupboard with a look of acceptance.

Snape nodded at the Slytherin and flicked his wand.

BAM! Immediately the cupboard flew open and a wave of fire crashed onto France. The man merely sighed and reached a hand into the fire, a wave of memory bringing tears to his eyes. Suddenly a pole appeared and tied to that pole was… England! Another pole suddenly popped up, and another, and another until six poles stood, each with one of the nations tied to it. The eyes of America, Canada, England, North Italy, Prussia, and Spain stared at the Frenchman, pleading.

"No!" Francis screamed as he rushed towards his friends. When he reached England and began to untie him a scream suddenly filled the air… CANADA!

The real Canada winced as the Boggart him's body was engulfed in flames and burnt to a crisp. Alfred choked out a cry of fear and surprise when his own scream joined that of his brothers. Francis was scrambling around, desperately trying to untie the Canadian and American, until Feliciano's scream was suddenly heard.

Germany clenched his teeth and looked away, determined not to see this sick illusion.

"I-I can't save you all! I can save only one of you…" France whispered with tears in his eyes. He suddenly started at the sound of a different scream… one that did not belong to any of the nations but to a short haired blonde with nothing but a white dress on. She screamed as the flames licked her skin and singed her hair. Francis immediately abandoned his burning friends and focused in on the girl.

Only Canada, America, and Prussia recognized the woman as she was turned into nothing but ashes.

The whole scene suddenly seemed to slow down as Francis ran, tears sparkling with the glow of the fire, and caught the ashes of the girl.

"Jeanne… Jeanne… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" Francis whispered to the ashes as his friends were also reduced to ashes. Gilbert winced as he was reduced to nothing but ash but suddenly felt a certain flame grow in his heart as he watched his friend grieve.

He leaped forward and pulled Francis away from the illusion and shoved him into Canada and America who both fell with the sobbing France on top. He then turned and pointed an accusing finger at the Boggart.

"You bastard, no one is allowed to mess with my friends!" Prussia shouted as he pulled out his own wand (14 inches of Hawthorn with dragon heartstring) and waited for the Boggart to change. _Nothing would ever make me cry, and I'm the bravest nation there is so the awesome me has nothing to worry about_, Gilbert quickly reassured himself as the Boggart changed.

"BRUDER! BRUDER! HELP ME BRUDER!" a small child's voice cried, causing the Prussian to stiffen. _Oh crap_, he thought as he felt his own heartstrings begin to tug at the sound of _that_ voice.

"BRUDER! STOP! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" the voice continued to shout as a child version of Ludwig suddenly appeared with tears as it was literally ripped apart! Gilbert screamed and lunged at the child only to cut himself short when a taller Ludwig suddenly appeared in the child's place and stared coldly at the Prussian.

"Ich hasse dich," Ludwig stated in a monotone. He suddenly turned, leaving the stricken Prussian alone.

"W-wait, BRUDER! ICH LEIBE DICH!" Prussia shouted in despair as he tried to reach out to the Boggart Ludwig. That was it! He snapped.

"NEIN!" Prussia screeched as he started rambling in German. "Ich leibe dich… ich leibe dich… ich leibe dich, mein bruder!"

"GILBERT!" a new voice cried out. Prussia noticed his brother as he turned around. Suddenly, the Prussian ex-nation felt such a sense of relief that a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Ich leibe dich!' he chirped weakly as he wiped the tears away. He then frowned as he faced the Boggart again. With a flick of his wand and the word "RIDDIKULUS!" a small Ludwig with a dress on stared up at Prussia while laughing heartily. Prussia felt his heart warm up and he whirled around in an attempt to glomp his brother when he realized that the man wasn't there.

"LUDWIG!" Prussia cried when he spotted his brother facing the Boggart head on. The taller Slytherin had a determined look on his face, the face that told you he could move mountains, or command vast armies.

"This is for mein bruder!" Ludwig hissed as he kept his eyes trained on the Boggart. The creature changed quickly into an injured and crying Feliciano.

"LUDI! LUDI! HELP ME!" Boggart Feliciano cried pitifully. The light in Ludwig's eyes immediately softened at the sight of Feliciano. Suddenly, the fake Feliciano collapsed and to Ludwig's surprise merged into his brother.

"Hello Ludwig… I am Italy now… and I hate you," the new Italy stated calmly and walked away hand in hand with Prussia and Japan. Ludwig merely stared with an open mouth, until he remembered the fact that his brother was actually standing behind him. With a shout of defiance he raised his wand (identical to Gilbert's only with oak) and shouted, "RIDDIKULUS!"

Suddenly the Boggart had a mustache on and it was crying in a Romano-like way and everyone (except for the students at Hogwarts) tumbled over laughing. They all rubbed their eyes until suddenly, South Korea stepped forward confidently.

"Come at me, da-ze!" Im Yong Soo laughed. And come at him the Boggart did, in the form of China. Suddenly, South Korea felt an irrational fear as an illusion of his older brother came flying at him with a knife. He shivered and tried to raise his wand only to fail when he noticed the illusion of Japan next to him… covered in blood with a knife that was being held by… oh god!

"Yao… Yao! KIKU!" South Korea wailed as he fell onto his knee. He tried to grab China only to have his older brother pull away and continue to stab the already dead Kiku. The blood and gore everywhere caused many a student to throw-up in revulsion and many others to stare at the newbies to see their reaction. The nations, having seen this kind of thing many times before, accepted what was happening and waiting impatiently for Yong Soo to make his move.

Finally America couldn't take it anymore.

"YONG SOO! DO SOMETHING!" Alfred screamed. The Asian country jolted at his human name and suddenly seemed aware of his surroundings. He slowly raised his wand and mumbled the spell under his breath, causing the scene to change drastically with China laughing and chasing a Chibihon around a Chinese garden until the little boy suddenly fell flat on his face and began crying while a China with Shinatty Kitty-chan tried to comfort the injured island nation. Yong Soo was laughing hysterically. He was about to walk over and claim both of their breasts as his when a young girl stepped before him and faced the Boggart.

"Lichtenstein!" Switzerland cried as he lunged for his little sister. He was stopped by a now calm Russia.

"Do you want your sister to fail this lesson?" Ivan hissed angrily. The neutral country scoffed and shoved the other nation away. He had one hand on his gun and stared poisonously at the Boggart. The creature in question turned into a version of Lichtenstein herself only battered and bruised. Both Vash and Lili gasped… this was when they had first met!

As the Boggart Lili laid down to rest, a shot was suddenly heard that startled everyone in the room, even the nations. The broken girl was crying as another bullet impaled her small body. Suddenly, a look-alike of Vash with torn clothes stared cruelly at the girl and quickly put her out of her misery. Both Lili and Switzerland cried out in shock as the girl fell to the floor… dead.

In a rage, Switzerland raised his wand (10 inches willow with unicorn tail) and yelled the spell word the exact same time that Lichtenstein with a wand similar (only two inches shorter) shouted the exact same spell. Brother and sister cast the spell causing the creature to morph into a scene where the two were happily having a picnic together as the Pict gathered outside of their force-field.

"So that's what they were doing," Alfred muttered to Russia who nodded with a darkening look.

Lichtenstein suddenly burst into tears, dropped her wand, and raced towards her brother. She leaped into his arms and the man wrapped his arms protectively around her. The whole room was silent as it watched the two.

Suddenly it was broken by two voices in unison.

"My turn…." Hungary stated with a frying pan in hand.

"My t'rn," Sweden said at the same time. The Boggart (unsure of what to do) took in both of their fears and sad experiences and changed into a scene where Austria, unseeing was playing the piano and a dull-eyed Finland was sitting listening. The two nations stiffened as their loves suddenly turned to each other and began to slowly strangle the other. They stared blankly at Hungary and Sweden as they both collapsed.

Sweden growled and Hungary sniffed. They both raised their wands (Hungary: 11 inch oak phoenix feather) (Sweden: 11 inch willow dragon heartstring) and spoke the spell without as much as a blink.

Suddenly the Boggart became a smiling Austria and Finland in clown attire. Their multi-colored hair shook as they laughed.

The two nations smiled at the respective lovers and shook hands in response to the new bond that was formed between them.

"Alright… uh… I hope you don't mind Al… but I'd like to get this over with first," Canada whispered to his brother who nodded with a small smile.

"Alright bro… listen C-Mattie, whatever happens don't forget that I love you okay?" Alfred chuckled. Canada smiled happily and nodded as he walked forwards to face the Boggart.

The creature suddenly placed a creepy smile on both Finland's and Austria's face that did NOT belong there. It morphed suddenly into an entire conference room filled with all of the nations. The students of Hogwarts who were now used to the surprises gasped as they recognized every one of the new students sitting at the conference table. They were all wearing suits and staring at a Boggart Canada who was trying to speak.

The rest of the Boggart nations ignored the boy and continued talking to each other. The Canadian shook in frustration.

"WILL EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME? MY NAME IS MATTHEW WILLIAMS AND I AM CANADA YOU ASSHOLES!" Boggart Canada screamed. Suddenly everyone froze. The real nations stared fearfully at the Canadian and mentally begged him to wrap this up quickly. The poor Canadian was shaking and close to tears… would he be the one to betray his friends and fellow nations to these hostile wizards?

Suddenly they were distracted by the sudden movement by the Boggart. The creature was making all the nations have bored expressions as they looked at Canada.

"What are you talking about kid? There is no Canada, Canada never existed. Canada never deserved to exist. That's we're always ignoring it," Boggart Alfred exclaimed between hamburger bites. The real Canada was already crying rivers.

"No! No! No one ignored me! They never would! You wouldn't Al! You always said that you're the hero right?" Canada pleaded when a cough suddenly returned his senses to himself. He turned around to see a worried American staring at him. _Al would never forget me… and nor would papa France_, Canada thought. This single drop of conscious thinking gave the Canadian enough courage to raise his wand (19 inches maple with Veela hair) at the Boggart and shout, "RIDDIKULUS!"

Suddenly, everyone in the group had maple leaf underwear and matching slippers. On all of their heads were red bunny ears.

"MATTIE!" Boggart Alfred whined as his precious hamburger turned into a plate of pancakes and maple syrup. The Canadian nation immediately began to crack up at his brother's cry of despair as he spilled maple syrup on his underwear.

Already burning with embarrassment the real Alfred stalked up to his brother and pulled him away from the Boggart. Just as his brother was thrown towards the group of shaken but happy nations the Boggart morphed.

Alfred stared suspiciously as the conference was shown again. This time all of the nations were crowded around him and yelling at him. They were insulting his weight, his behavior, his very existence.

"I wish you would die," an unsmiling Matthew growled.

…

Alfred felt frozen… had that statement really come from his brother's mouth? He watched in horror as the Boggart him held a gun up to his head. Tears were already streaming down the doppelganger's face.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't be the hero for you," he whispered and pulled the trigger. Once again the floor was stained with blood and the other nations and students felt sick to their stomachs as the other nations laughed hysterically.

"Alfred…" Matthew began to say when suddenly the Boggart Alfred began to move again. This time though, the man had a sarcastic smile that belonged on any other face but his. Another change was that Nantucket was no longer there and the man's eyes were an unhealthy red color rather than their usual cerulean blue.

"Huh?" some Boggart countries voiced dumbly while others gasped and stepped back.

"Well hello there little nations… my name is Rodinia and I'm here to take you all home," the man cackled with a grin that rivaled Russia's in creepiness.

"I'm so glad that the American is now out of the way… now through my heart I'll bring you all back to your senses," Rodinia continued happily. The other nations gasped and the only thing they could do was stare as the body of the American sat up and pulled out a pistol.

"Let's make this quick and painless," the cold voice stated.

All the real nations in the room shivered and stared at the shocked America. All of the Hogwarts students and Snape stared at the boy as well.

Before the massacre could start though the American raised his wand (19 inches oak phoenix feather) and yelled, "RIDIKULUS!"

Suddenly, the conference room disappeared to leave nothing behind. Absolutely nothing. Only a white room. Everyone glanced, confused, at America but the boy refused to look at anyone and instead turned away while frantically wiping the tears from his eyes.

"C-class dismissed," Snape stammered, sounding like Quirrel. All the students stood shakily and began to make their way to their next class, even more wary of these new arrivals. The nations stayed behind and reassured each other that none of that would ever happen. Canada glanced at his shivering brother and sighed. He knew that the boy wouldn't talk unless he wanted to so Canada merely hugged him tightly.

"I love you Alfred," Canada whispered sincerely into his brother's ear. Alfred stared at him for a moment then weakly let his mouth twitch upwards until it became a brilliant smile.

"I love you too Mattie," Alfred laughed. He hugged his brother back and the two North American brothers headed towards their next class, simply content with the other's presence.

* * *

><p>"That was so awkward… and horrible!" Hermione exclaimed through harsh tears. Harry shook his head, he had many fears but these children's fears seemed almost… ancient and powerful. Their fears made one look at oneself and cry until all the water was out of the body.<p>

"Well… I guess it was kind of cool how they helped each other… but that Natalia girl is a complete psycho maniac!" Ron shouted. Hermione sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"That's rude Ron… but I admit that she was creepy… just like her brother," Hermione scolded. Harry shook his head. He really wanted to forget that entire event but the new students' stricken faces just kept appearing in his mind.

"OH BLIMEY! We're late for Potions!" Ron cried out in despair as he grabbed Harry's sleeve and dragged the poor boy after him.

Hermione watched the others disappear down the corridor and finally returned to her own thoughts.

"Those two twins were called countries in their nightmares… I should research this," Hermione muttered as she headed towards the library, after all, she had study hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow… that took so long… I'm sorry if the fears I gave everyone didn't fit them… I did my very best but TT<strong>

**Anyway… next chapter: Hermione finds out only to be Silenced and in the Clutches of You Know Who… will she spill this well-kept secret or keep it safe? Also… who's the Half-Blood Prince that left comments in Harry's book?**

**OH! In terms of pairings… well I'm not sure yet… you can put in your comments what you like **

**Also, I'm terribly sorry for the rushed Boggart experienced… I'm just so tired so I might rewrite this later… just please bear with me for I might not update for a LONG while. Thank you so much for all the reviews I'm getting… they make me so happy X3**

**Note: Turkey, Egypt, Seychelles, Cuba, Hong Kong, Estonia, and Iceland have been expelled due to *cough* mischief *cough***

**Translations: **

**Ich Hasse dich (I hate you: formal)**

**Ich Leibe Dich (I love you)**

**Mein (my)**

**Bruder (brother)**

**This is only through online translation and consulting fanfiction so if it's not correct please tell me X**

**BTW… I'm okay with yaoi but I don't write it well so this will most likely consist mostly of fluff and gore… yeah… anyway thank you for reading XD**

**Until next time: artfan signing off **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter… yeah….**

**So I hope you like this a lot! I've tried to incorporate the HP characters more but eh… well yeah… anyway I wanna thank one of my reviewers, Vampirecat1191, for giving me the idea for this chapter **

**Well… I hope none of the characters are OC but… well… my writing skills aren't the best so… OH WELL! On with the show! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

It was nighttime and all of the Hogwarts students were preparing for bed… except for two. One was in the Hufflepuff common room staring in the general direction of the Slytherin dorm with a longing look. The other was in the Gryffindor common room with a familiar cloak clasped in her hands. They were both waiting for their fellow students to fall asleep before they headed out.

As the last concerned voices asking these two to come to bed died down and the last lights went out upstairs the pair made their separate moves.

"D-Doitsu will protect me… I-I just have to find him…" Feliciano muttered to himself as he wandered out into the hallway and headed straight for the Slytherin common room. He had asked Germany about it earlier and knew exactly what to do. He was unsettled by the fact that he had to walk through the dungeon but if it was for Germany it was worth it.

"Uh… let's see… I already walked through that brick wall… uh… ve! This is scary! I'm in a dungeon! I hope I find Germany soon! Uh let's see… the password is… VE! I CAN'T REMEMBER!" Feliciano began to scream and pace around the small space as he tried to conjure up the password from his memory.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hermione Granger was studying the books in the forbidden section under the invisibility cloak she had "borrowed" from Harry. She wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for but she was sure that these new student's secrets had to be hidden in the dusty pages of these dangerous texts.<p>

"Ah… here's something strange… 'Country personifications… they are in the form of humans, and their personality is basically a stereotype of their people. Their reason for existence is still a mystery to us but it should be noted that whatever these personifications feel, their people and land will feel it too and vice versa. It is possible to control these creatures using a special potion, but it is strongly frowned upon for the power one has when in control of these beings can lead to disastrous results for the land and people of that nation. Note also that they are much stronger then humans and have had years of military combat and most likely are very twisted with different personalities… but also very human in nature. They are fragile creatures and should be treated with respect. It is only to be expected that spells don't really work on them. Even the death curse has no affect on them. Only potions can be used against them in terms of magic.' Wow. I suppose this is what they are. But I'll have to find out for sure before I tell anyone, though!" Hermione stated, determined. She quickly returned the book back into its proper place and then left the library.

As she was walking she heard a noise. It sounded like someone crying. _If it's Moaning Myrtle I better get out of here. Strange…she never leaves her bathroom. Maybe I should check it out. _And indeed she did just that. As Hermione peered around the corner for a glimpse at whatever the sound was coming from she gasped!

Unfortunately, the gasp alerted the other of her presence and the other stood up cautiously.

"G-Germany? VE! I'm so scared right now! Whoever that was, I surrender! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble! VE! GERMANY! GERMANY! GERMANY!" the little Italian began to cry as he waved a white flag around. Hermione stared in confusion. _Who's Germany?_

Suddenly the path behind the boy opened to reveal the tall, masculine, blonde with blue eyes that Hermione had seen earlier talking to this same Italian.

"Shut up Feli! Do you want to wake up the entire population of Slytherins? And anyway, I told not to call me that here! Arthur will have out heads if we blow our cover now!" "Germany" yelled at the shaking Feliciano.

"B-but I was scared… can I sleep with you tonight?" Feliciano asked hesitantly. Hermione almost blanched. A Hufflepuff asking to sleep with a Slytherin? That was blasphemy. Not as bad as a Gryffindor sleeping with a Slytherin, but still pretty bad. It didn't matter that they only wanted comfort from each other. What surprised her even more was the German man's response.

"Fine, you can sleep with me. But only if you run two laps around the school tomorrow," Germany decided as he pulled the little Italian into the common room.

"Ve~ and we can have Japan come over so it will be just like our times in the Axis!" Feliciano exclaimed excitedly. Hermione stared in shock at the two. First, they had confirmed her suspicions, they were nations and through observation Hermione was sure she could probably find out who was who. Second, they didn't know what they were doing. If a Hufflepuff was found in the Slytherin dorm all of the Hufflepuffs would be punished. The Slytherins did not take kindly to mingling with other classes.

"I should get back… I need to tell Harry and Ron about what happened," Hermione decided as the Slytherin path closed. She ran down the hall at top speed, almost losing the cloak. When she finally reached the portrait and was about to speak the password a hand suddenly clamped over her mouth!

"Mmph!" she tried to scream. She tried to bite, claw, and kick her captor but the hand did not move.

"Listen here, you better not struggle. You're coming with me. Don't worry your pretty little mud-blood head, we'll have you back before the others wake up so you better not tell anyone about this, got it?" a sinister voice whispered into Hermione's ear. She shivered but willed herself to go limp.

Suddenly, everything was spinning! She suddenly felt sick as she slammed into hard concrete. She wanted to scream but was afraid to open her mouth for fear of vomiting. Then she blacked out.

When she woke up again she was sitting in a chair. She glanced around and stifled a scream when she realized where she was.

"She's here my lord. I'm sure she'll tell you all about the secrets she holds," the voice came back. Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't focus enough to see the face. Before she could say anything she went unconscious again.

* * *

><p>"GAAH!" Hermione cried as a lash of pain over took her. She realized after a moment that she was in her bed. As she studied herself for a moment she wondered if it was all a dream.<p>

And then the memories hit her.

"_STOP! STOP THIS! I'll tell you all I know! Don't hurt Ron or Harry!" Hermione screamed her voice hoarse from already screaming in pain. _

"_Very well, since you already told me that they were indeed nations I'll let that insult slide. Now… tell me everything," Voldemort had stated with amusement. _

Hermione felt sick. She had told him. She had told him everything. She had just put her country, no, all of the countries in danger! She had to tell someone. Whatever the consequence.

Hermione leaped out of her bed and winced at the pain that bolted up her leg and lingered in her chest. She looked down and gasped. There were scars slowly disappearing from the skin of her leg. _That's sick. He hurt me only to have me heal when I came back to Hogwarts. Not to mention that the healing hurts!_

"Hermione?" a voice from downstairs called up. The girl instantly recognized Ron's concerned voice and rushed to downstairs to greet him.

"RON! RON! I need to tell you something!" she cried into his shoulder as she flung herself at him.

The red-head wasn't sure what to do. He finally settled with wrapping his arms protectively around her. Her shaking form was angering him deeply, but curiosity also plagued his mind. He finally took her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Where were you last night? Harry checked in his trunk for his cloak and found that it was missing. At first he looked like he was going to kill someone. I eventually calmed him down but I will admit I was suspicious. Then someone tipped us off that you had a cloak in your hands last night. So tell me, where were you?" Ron asked seriously, He looked directly into Hermione's eyes and pleaded her to tell the truth. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she hugged Ron once again.

"I-I went to the library to find out more about these new students. And Ron… it's amazing! They're countries Ron, or the personification of countries! Or at least, that's what the book says. Anyway, I was walking and I saw that Hufflepuff, Feliciano talking to the Slytherin, Ludwig. They basically confirmed what I was speculating," Hermione relayed her nighttime adventure to Ron who was staring at her with wide eyes. He obviously didn't buy the whole country theory but he trusted Hermione.

Then Hermione's tale turned dark.

"And then… I was captured… I don't know by whom. I just know that they took me to You-Know-Who and he… tortured me. He tortured you and Harry too. He could access your dreams he said and he terrorized you. It was so sick, but I could only watch! And then I told him. I told about everything and everyone! Oh Ron! I have to tell them! They'll get hurt otherwise!" Hermione cried again. She buried her head deeper into Ron's sweater and clutched him tighter.

"Um Hermione… you were in the dorm the entire time. I asked all the girls and they told me that you were in your bed whenever they had woken up to go to the bathroom," Ron stated. Hermione looked up at him in confusion.

"Maybe he was just accessing you dreams?" Ron suggested. Hermione's eyes suddenly widened. Did Ron just figure something out before she did? She slowly nodded, accepting his theory.

"Also, the thing that worries me… is if they were able to get you then why didn't he also try to get to Harry?" Ron wondered aloud. Hermione looked up at him, that intelligent glint in her eye.

"Well… I actually thought about that too. The thing is… he can't get to Harry. You know that Dumbledore said that he can't. Oh, but Ron! Help me warn the countries please?" Hermione pleaded with the boy in front of her. After they stared at each other for a full minute, Ron finally gave in with a blush.

"Alright, I'll help you. Just as long as you don't go on any more night trips by yourself. You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack when you came down the stairs crying!" Ron muttered. Hermione smiled happily at him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Hermione laughed as she held him in a death grip. At first, Ron was uncomfortable but eventually he relaxed into the "hug". Just as they were getting comfortable in each other's arms they remembered the breakfast banquet. They couldn't keep Harry waiting. The pair suddenly pulled back and blushed. Ron was the first to break the suffocating silence that had befallen them in that brief moment.

"Let's go to breakfast. Then we can tell Harry about your discovery and warn the countries," he stated as he raced out of the dorm room. Hermione smiled at his retreating back for a while before finally shaking her head and following after him.

* * *

><p>When Germany had agreed to Feliciano's request to sleep with him he hadn't expected such uproar when everyone else woke up. To him, his brother, France, Russia, hell even <strong>Sweden <strong>it was normal.

Of course, like normal he woke up way before everyone else and had gone downstairs to the common room to think about the current situation. Eventually, he heard a disturbance upstairs and he knew that everyone was now waking up.

Suddenly someone screamed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS A HUFFLEPUFF DOING IN THE SLYTHERIN DORM? AND WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN ONE OF OUR BEDS?" the voice cried in confusion and anger. Germany immediately bolted upstairs, he had totally forgotten all about the school rivalries last night (he was pretty tired). As he raced in he noticed all the Slytherin students crowded around his bed. They were apparently trying to wake up the poor Feliciano who (as expected) was still sleeping.

"Everyone get out of my way!" Germany ordered. Everyone immediately jumped back. They couldn't help it. They just felt compelled to obey his command. Germany ignored all of their stares and kneeled down next to his bed. Thank god Italy had been too tired to change into his normal sleeping attire (which was nothing but boxers).

He sensed the shocked looks coming from his fellow nations followed by footsteps telling Germany that they were walking towards him. For now, he would ignore them and focus on waking up Feliciano. He sighed.

"I have decided to ban pasta forever. We are to gather it up and burn it all. That is all," Germany stated calmly as if he was at a meeting. The other students glanced at each other in utter confusion. Was this guy crazy? The nations however chuckled and gave each other knowing glances.

"AAAAAHHH! DON'T BURN THE PASTA! GERMANY! GERMANY! GERMANY! AM I TOO LATE FOR CONFERENCE-" Italy cried only to be silenced with a hand clamped over his mouth. Ludwig glared angrily at him.

"Feliciano, if you don't get out of my bed right now and leave this dorm room I will personally judo throw you out of that window do you understand?" Germany hissed, playing his Slytherin role well. Unfortunately, Italy didn't seem to catch onto the act.

"Ve~ please don't throw me out the window Ludwig! I don't like pain. Ve~ I'm sorry for bothering you last-" another hand was clapped over his mouth.

"I will talk to you… now!" Germany growled as he grabbed the Italian (gently) and dragged him into the common room. The Slytherin students still stared after them in shock. None of them had missed the gentleness in the way one of their own treated the Hufflepuff. Then again they were the new students so they eventually dismissed the event. This Ludwig was not a true Slytherin.

"I want to talk with Feliciano too, da?" Russia laughed in his creepy voice. The entire room suddenly felt like a freezer and everyone quickly hurried off to try and get away from the scary Russian. The other nations merely shivered but followed their fellow down into the common room.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Germany I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me! I-" Italy began to wail only to be silenced by a hug from Germany.<p>

"G-Germany?" Italy whispered. He could sense something bad about to happen. The Italian could read the atmosphere well when it came to the German.

"Italy, I don't think we can sleep together anymore. At least, not until we're out of Hogwarts," Germany stated. He looked into Italy's crying eyes and smiled softly. The little Italian began to cry.

"B-but Ludwig… do you not like me anymore? Did I anger you! I'm so sorry! Let me make it up to you! I'll cook you all the pasta you could ever want! Will that make you feel better?" Feliciano began to ramble as he shook in Germany's grip.

"It's this house rivalry thing Feliciano. It has nothing to do with you and me. When we've saved England we can share a bed again. Until then, please stay to yourself," Ludwig explained. At the "stay to yourself" part the Italian began to cry.

"P-please don't tell me to stay away! I won't! I can't! I-" North Italy sobbed. Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming down and Germany pushed Feliciano away. He had to act professional, but Feliciano's tears always tugged at his heart in that agonizing way. Before the other could blink Germany quickly pecked the shorter man's cheek before pulling away again.

"Ich liebe dich Italy," Germany whispered so only the Italian heard him. He immediately felt his face heat up and he tried to hide it quickly. That made Feliciano smile a bit. No matter what, he knew that Germany loved him, and if Germany was going to be this strong and sacrifice for others… he would too.

"I understand Ludwig. Ve~ just don't completely ignore me or hate me okay?" Feliciano pleaded. Ludwig nodded slightly, causing the Italian's heart to go all fluttery.

"Well, well, what have we here?" an obnoxious voice filled the happy silence. Happy moment shattered.

"I was talking to Feliciano, Gilbirt. Nothing else," Germany stated matter-of-factly. Italy beamed and quickly left. By that time the other Slytherin countries had joined the two brothers Feliciano was long gone, singing about pasta as he made his way to his own dorm where everyone was in a panic at his disappearance.

* * *

><p>Alfred had been walking down the empty hallway with a skip in his step. Reasons for him being so happy? First, he had an awesome dream about saving the world. Second, he'd managed to steal ten more delicious minutes of sleep before finally dragging himself from bed (sure it made him late but wasn't he always?). Third, he heard that there was going to be soda at the breakfast banquet. All the nations had had serious withdrawals when it turned out that they weren't allowed to drink their alcohol while at Hogwarts.<p>

This was the first time since entering Hogwarts that America was finally going to get a taste of his sweet soda again! Sure, it was probably all messed up since they were in England at the moment, but he wasn't all that picky. He just needed some soda!

Suddenly he spotted Russia up ahead with a certain Belarusian at his side. America, grinning, ran up and smacked the other country square on his back before laughing while fleeing. Russia growled in anger and raced after the American. Belarus was obviously about to follow (and knife the American) but instead was caught by Ukraine who was accompanied by the Italy brothers, Spain, Lithuania, Latvia, Finland, and Poland. She was promptly propelled into the dining hall with the rest.

* * *

><p>America raced down the hallway, elated when he suddenly heard a yell. Instantly his hero instincts flashed on and (forgetting about the Russian) he headed towards the sound. He rounded the corner with a cocky smile on his lips only to have it wiped of his face when he saw England struggling to get out of the grips of the group of men surrounding him.<p>

"Don't worry the hero is here!" Alfred exclaimed as he raced towards the group. The black-cloaked men glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. They had no idea if this boy was a nation. If was they'd have to take him. If he wasn't they'd have to kill him.

Suddenly, five of the twenty men gathered were bulldozed by the American's attack. Question answered. Action: Capture. England immediately used his now free right arm to struggle free from the other's grasp. He didn't notice that five men had let him go and (with the five that America had knocked over) went after the American.

"LET GO!" Alfred snarled as he kicked many of them where it hurts. They refused to relinquish their hold and they started to drag him towards the window. Alfred gasped when wings suddenly sprouted from their backs and they transfigured into eagles. With him still in their grasp they leaped from the window and caught the air with their wings.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred screamed in shock. The Englishman yelled profanities when his own captors turned into eagles and leaped out of the window. Then he was next to the crying American as they were flown through the air.

"What the hell, Artie? I never signed up for kidnapping!" Alfred whined although most of his words were lost in the wind. Arthur was tempted to strangle the other nation but found that, even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to.

Suddenly, they both spied Russia looking at them from the window with a shocked expression on his face. Alfred was about to yell out to him when a sudden sharp dive shoved the words out of his throat in a gurgled mess. Arthur was faring no better and gasped when he felt Alfred and him leave the Hogwarts grounds (he was connected to the school after all). The eagles seemed to laugh at their captives who they were holding by a leg or an arm.

"Damnit, Arthur!" Alfred screamed when a tree branch hit him in the face. Arthur turned to glare when suddenly a branch hit his cheek. Both the boys were suddenly dropped through the air over a small island, causing them to scream and grab at the other instinctively.

As Arthur clutched Alfred close to his chest a stream of memories filled Alfred. The younger felt his eyes tear up and he looked up at Arthur with sadness. The older suddenly noticed the depressed look and he squeezed the American tightly.

"It'll be okay… we've still got our wands, right?" Arthur began when both he and Alfred suddenly had a light bulb light up above their heads.

"OUR WANDS!" they cried. Both drew them out as quickly as they could (the ground coming ominously closer) and shouted out the only spell that came to both of their minds.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" they shrieked. Suddenly they were floating. No, they were flying through the air. After letting out a sigh of relief they landed safely and tucked their wands back into their robes.

"Well that was weird. And those bird-human-thingies smelled really bad," Alfred commented as he scrunched up his nose. Arthur snorted.

"We're obviously in the belly of the beast and you complain about how our captors smell? You're impossible," Arthur replied snippily. He was about to go into one of his famous lectures when something behind Alfred made him instantly pale.

Alfred turned around.

Bad idea.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DON'T HAVE A NOSE! HOLY- HOW CAN YOU BREATHE MAN! OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL! WE-" Alfred shouted when suddenly a green light enveloped his body. He screamed as millions of tiny lightning bolts seemed to pass through his body and he collapsed. After reassuring Arthur that he was alright he struggled to stand again and scowled at the stranger, He opened his mouth to curse at the man but Arthur stopped him.

"Voldemort, right? What is that you want from us?" Arthur asked politely. Voldemort turned and smirked at Arthur.

"You're my country… am I right, England?" Voldemort laughed. Both Alfred and Arthur gasped and took a step back. Voldemort turned his attention to Alfred.

"And the loudmouth over here is… America?" Voldemort guessed. The paling complexion of the taller one immediately told him that he had hit it right on the dot. He laughed again and strode over to England.

"NO!" Alfred cried as he raced forward and stepped in front of England. Voldemort seemed a bit taken aback for a moment… but that annoying smile immediately darkened his features again.

"It's interesting. This is exactly how Lily Potter died. She sacrificed herself to save her loved one. And now you are doing the same thing. You are sacrificing yourself for a dead man," Voldemort observed calmly. Alfred refused to move which received a chuckle from Voldemort.

Arthur was seething. How dare this man bring up the death of the Potters. He had loved Lily and James. They had once helped him when he was in a bind, but before he could repay his debt their lives had been ended. The only way to repay them now was to kill Voldemort and protect Harry, and he'd be damned if he didn't take action when he could!

"AVADACADAVRA!" England screamed as he stepped out from behind Alfred and yelled the spell while pointing at Voldemort. Unfortunately, the spell passed right through him.

"Ha, ha… how stupid… I'm merely an illusion. Enjoy the free time you have on this island. It won't last for very long," were his last words before he completely disappeared.

Alfred whistled.

"Well that was intense,"

"SHUT UP GIT!" Arthur screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the end of it. I hope I kept everyone in character. See, Voldemort's plan is coming to an end so he needed to act fast and rashly to get these two. Also, I hope that wasn't too random and you're turned off by this turn of events. And don't worry… these two aren't the only targets… Voldemort's planning on kidnapping all of them. The fact that he only had twenty kidnappers was why he didn't go after Ivan. Also keep in mind that this story is still centered on Alfred so don't be surprised if he makes a sacrifice in exchange for the others safe return to Hogwarts.<strong>

**Well now Ivan has to go and inform the others who are being warned by Hermione. Hermione breaks down and… well we'll see what happens from there. Sorry for the lack of Harry, I'll include him more in the story later. **

**R&R please… reviews make my world go 'round**… **it also motivates me to write more :D **


End file.
